


Happiness and Joy

by noneveragain



Series: The Edge Of Petals [7]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!frnk, Dom/sub, Fluff, Frerard, Frerard daddy kink, M/M, Rosa is just a random charachter and doesn't have a major role at all, filler chapter, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, just a filler chapter, kitten!gee, no smut here, this is the last you'll see her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll love me so fucking much for the next chapter I can guarantee it. </p>
<p>Love you<3 </p>
<p>-Kat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness and Joy

"Daddy?" Gee said, his mouth around the purple pacifier as he slowly walked into the room where Frank currently was. Gerard still felt slightly embarrassed about last night. Frank didn't mind honestly, he cared about Gerard and was okay with him not wanting to finish just yet - well Gerard didn't really have a choice honestly, his boner went down because he was sad.

"Yes baby boy?" Frank said, turning around in the office chair. He had just finished jerking off - once again - and just cleaned up his little mess. Gerard sighed lightly and walked over to Frank, sitting on his lap and placing his arms on his shoulders. 

"I-I sowwy about last night." Gerard pouted, his head dropping slowly with his bottom lip jutted out. He was slightly ashamed about what happened, it was just his first time and he didn't know what to do! 

"Baby, it's okay. Daddy still loves you." Frank cooed, rubbing the small of Gerard's back and lifting his head up by his chin. "Did it feel good though? Did you like what daddy was doing to you?" Frank asked, trying to ignore the slight twitch in his pants. He just finished jerking off, this shouldn't be happening again. 

Gerard nodded his head slowly, looking up at Frank with innocent eyes. "I really liked when daddy touched me." Gerard whispered quietly, looking down and pawing at Frank's chest lightly. "You like it when daddy touches your prince parts baby?" Frank asked, a hint of growl and dominance in his tone as he gripped Gerard's hips a bit tighter. 

"I do daddy." Gerard replied, his hips rolling minutely on Frank, Gerard's eyes glued to the tent that was currently forming in Frank's pants. Gee now knew what it was and what to do to make his daddy feel better. 

"Daddy I wanna-" Gerard started but was immediately cut off by a loud knock at the front door of the small home. Both of them sighed and Frank lifted Gerard up and off of his thighs before walking over to the door, grabbing a jacket to try and cover his semi erection. 

Frank opened the door and saw a small framed lady with big blonde hair and makeup that was a bit too heavily applied. She smiled heavily, her eyebrows quirking up a bit. "Hello sir! I'm just here saying hi because I moved in down the street and just wanted to introduce myself to the neighborhood! I'm Rosa! And you are?" She asked sticking her hand out to shake. 

"I'm Frank." Frank smiled awkwardly, taking her hand in his and shaking softly. "Frankie, who's at the door?" Gerard asked, peering around the corner of the hallway. "It's just a new neighbor baby, come and say hi." Frank gestures towards Gerard to come over, but he wouldn't budge. 

Frank turned back to the lady who had a huge smile on her face. "Is that your boyfriend?" She asked, nearly squealing as she pointed in the direction of Gerard. "I'm not homophobic I swear, I'm the total opposite. I literally love gay couples it's unreal." She giggled. 

"Oh well yeah, that's Gerard. He's a bit shy, that's all." Frank smiled. "It's nice to meet you two! I better get going, I have work in an hour and I gotta get ready. Bye Frank, bye Gerard!" She exclaimed, walking away from the boys. 

"I like her." Gee smiled, giggling softly. "But I love my daddy more!" He squealed hugging Frank softly, both men sighing lovingly in each other's embrace. They were so happy. 


End file.
